


God's not into Voyeurism

by WizbangBonanza



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper's like sixteen in this, Dipper's secretly a huge slut but that's ok, Human!Bill, I am a sinner, I'm BillDip trash, M/M, PWP, basically Bill's an ass and Dipper deals with it and they're both horny fucks, bottom!dipper, i mean he's still a demon but he's got a human body, sorta noncon bc Bill pretty much blackmailed Dipper into having sex, we all have a bit of slut inside us, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizbangBonanza/pseuds/WizbangBonanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to have sex with a dream demon while your sister's asleep on the other side of the room, but Dipper manages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's not into Voyeurism

Dipper had felt eyes on him all day even more so than usual.

As he swept the floor of the shack, as he went out into the forest to learn about his newest curiosity, as he helped with Grunkle Stan’s inane chores. The eyes burned even more onto him when he talked to Wendy or when he was in the shower. 

 It was weird and he had talked to Mabel about it before they went to bed.

“It’s probably your secret admirer or something.” She wiggled her fingers with mystery. Even at sixteen, she never lost her special childlike personality.

“Don’t be stupid, Mabel. What if it’s something dangerous or something?” He fearfully divulged to her.

“Don’t be such a worrywart, Dipper. Nothing wants to kill you that badly.” She booped his nose before saying goodnight.  

Despite his sister’s assurances, Dipper couldn’t help but worry even as he closed his eyes and drifted-

A hand clamped over his mouth and a “shhhhh” sounded in his ears. Opening his eyes he saw a blond haired man with an eyepatch.

What?

“Who-?”

“Don’t recognize me, Pine Tree?” That familiar voice…

“BILL?!” The former triangle grinned.

“Bingo. Someone give the meat sack a prize.” Dipper glared at him.

“What do you want, Bill? Was it you who was watching me all day? What-“

“Shhhh. Not even a hello? Yeesh, kid, and I thought your species loved etiquette or whatever. Yeah, I was just minding my own business when you just so happened to **CATCH MY EYE**.” Dipper flinched as the other’s voice turned otherworldly, circling around him. “I’ve just been watching you and, wow, you really grew kid! Those noodle-y arms even got a bit of muscle!” Dipper blushed. 

“Oh really? Actually I- HEY! No, you answer the question. What do you want?!” Bill laughed.

“That’s easy, I want **you.”** Dipper stared at him confused.

“What?” Bill rolled his eyes.

“I like you, kid. Like I **really** like you.” Dipper remained confused until he suddenly blushed a dark red.

“Oh.” He lamely replied.

“Yeah. I made this body just for you. I mean could I get any sexier?!” He wiggled his eyebrows and Dipper was suddenly made aware of his flawless dark skin, his wild golden locks, and his face.

Oh no.

Dear God, if you’re there please end my existence.

“Hey, I don’t wanna hear his name, he just ruins the mood. Besides, we’re going to be doing some pretty **sinful** stuff, and I don’t think he’s into the whole voyeurism kink.” The demon wiggled his eyebrows as Dipper glared indignantly.

 “Hey! I never agreed to this.” Bill looked unimpressed.

“Won’t you? I could just kill your entire family and steal the book. Or I could possess you again and slowly torture your family to their graves like Gideon does to his.” Dipper looked at him in fear.

“You wouldn’t. We’d just stop you again.”

“I wouldn’t? I’m a demon aren’t I? Annnddd I know how the human body works now. I’ve done my research.” He gestured to his own vessel with a beaming smile.

“Well-“ Dipper bit his lip.

“And don’t tell me you’re not aroused too,” He stared pointedly at Dipper’s crotch and Dipper yelped indignantly.

“STOP THAT, I-“ Bill embraced Dipper, settling his lips over Dipper’s ear.

“Shhhh, wouldn’t want to wake shooting star…” Dipper’s eyes fearfully darted to his sleeping sister before turning back to the sinister smirk.

“So? **Do we have a deal**?”

Hesitantly, Dipper leaned forward and Bill wasted no opportunity. He caught his mouth in a ferocious kiss, lips still in that godawful smirk.  Brushing his hands on Dipper’s erect nipples, he tried desperately not to moan as Bill’s hand wandered farther down. He felt a strange tingling feeling down there.

As he saw what Bill was doing, Dipper furiously glared at him, his face a raging red. The demon only grinned wider as he suddenly clutched at his crotch.

“-argh.” He held a muffled groan at bay in his throat.  Since when did his breathing become so labored?

That damned demon.

A sudden wave of pleasure made him have to hold back another moan. Was that what he thought it was? Panting, he glared down at Bill who had suddenly sucked the clothed bulge.

“ _I heard that, Pine Tree_.” a warning voice echoed in his head. Bill’s stern face suddenly morphed into a mischievous grin as he pushed down his boxers and, without warning, enveloped the twitching cock with his mouth. 

“F-fuck” Dipper breathed out in shudders. Clutching at his sheets, he glanced down at Bill who coolly met his gaze. Gasping he tried to be quiet but little mewls escaped his lips. Dipper swore he would’ve been grinning if not for the dick in his mouth.

Dipper’s dick. 

Oh _God_. This was actually happening.

Dipper had never had this kind of experience before. He’d only ever dated girls who’d made him too flustered to even hold hands much less suck his dick. Something foreign pushed up his chest and played with his head. A headache that both alleviated his anxiety and made his brain throb, effectively making him lose the sense to stop, the sense to push Bill off the bed, the sense to keep quiet as he was lost in Bill’s ministrations.

 And it felt **good**.

 Bill's wet tongue swirled around the tip a bit before running along his cock. A raging pleasure coursed through Dipper’s veins while the wet hotness continued to surround his dick. Bill let his teeth graze the skin just a bit before hollowing his cheeks. Dipper was in a state of utter bliss.

He tried not to pull at Bill’s soft locks as his feet was pushed into the mattress while trying to find ground. Bill just _adored_ his Pine Tree.

He suddenly hummed and Dipper tilted his face back in a loud groan as he came into the demon’s mouth.

Dipper was still shuddering moments later as Bill released his dick with a loud wet pop. He climbed over Dipper’s pale chest to give him a long, sloppy kiss and Dipper immediately melted into it, having little brain power to do anything else. Saliva dripped from his lips as they parted. 

They both lazily glanced at Mabel, who had, despite Dipper’s inability to keep quiet, only turned to the other side of her bed, muttering something about her dream boys.

 “Well, someone’s a heavy sleeper! I’ll just have to take note of that later, won’t I?” Bill chuckled. Despite his malicious implication, Dipper only closed his eyes and turned his head back, trying to catch his breath.

 “But enough of that. It’s time for the really **fun** stuff to begin.” His eyes snapped open. 

“Wha-“ Dipper could only feel his anxiousness as Bill latched onto his lips and he couldn’t help but melt into it.

 He could feel himself getting hard again, as Bill’s tongue worked its way around his mouth. A needy moan let itself out.

“Puh- please **more** ” His voice felt so far away as blood pounded in his ears. The headache was back and only encouraged his aching cock.

“ _Anything_ for you, Pine tree. Now on your knees.” The command sent shivers down Dipper’s and his cock twitched in response. Bill’s grin was absolutely evil and Dipper would, of course, never admit that it turned him on.

Bill separated for a long moment as Dipper followed his command. Apprehension settled itself in his chest, and Dipper feared that he had left to never come back. In that instant, he felt a warm feeling in his chest and a soothing voice.

“ _Shhh, of course I’d never leave you, Pine Tree. Relax. I just needed to get something to make your first time with me even more enjoyable.”_ Bill cooed in his head, and Dipper sighed in relief as he felt the bed dip down again. Wait, what was that other feeling? Is that…wet? Dipper suddenly opened his eyes and arched his head to look. A magnificent blush settled itself on his cheeks.

Bill’s pants were gone and in its place was his own hard throbbing dick which had to be at least two times the size of Dipper’s. A smug smirk settled on his face as he saw Dipper’s red face.

He slapped Dipper on his pert ass, and a yelp made the teen face front. Another sudden hard slap a moment later made his cheeks sting and Dipper whimpered. Huge tears of precum streamed down his dick.

A final slap, harder than the others, made tears form in Dipper’s eyes and a loud moan pushed its way out of his throat. Lips whispered in the cup of his ear.

 “Isn’t pain _hilarious_?” Dipper shivered and nodded. Laughing softly, Bill pulled away to grope Dipper’s ass and stretch it out, lining his dick with Dipper’s pink twitching hole.

He played around, ghosting his tip right at the entrance earning an annoyed grunt from the teen. He wiggled his ass to at least get some kind of semblance of satisfaction.

“Bill, stop teasing and-FUCK.” Bill laughed lowly as he suddenly thrust into Dipper’s hole.

“Ah, what was that, Pine Tree? You need me to what?” Dipper could’ve said many things. He could’ve told him he was an asshole and he needed to move so that he could be effectively pounded into the bed. Then he could come and then forget Bill had ever come to his room. He wanted to tell him these things but he could do little else but cry out and shudder, violently clutching the bedsheets. Moments of silence passed and Bill got concerned.

“Pine Tre-?” A cold voice penetrated the tense air despite his trembling lips.

“ **Move**.” Dipper glared at him still with tears in his eyes. A wave of arousal shot through Bill’s body at the firmness of the command.

“Y-yeah, sure.” he lamely agreed as he slammed into Dipper again and kept a steady rhythm. Dipper’s face lost all trace of previous control as he moaned and pushed back into Bill’s dick.  Two sets of loud heavy breathing pushed all other sound from the room. Skin slapped skin as Bill’s dick met Dipper’s insides. They went on like that for a while until Bill said something.

“Wait.” He flipped Dipper so that he straddled Bill’s waist. Incredulously, Dipper stared at Bill with a you-can’t-possibly-be-serious look.

“ _Try me. Now chop chop, unless you rather have me change my mind and leave._ ” Dipper grit his teeth in determination and growled as he sunk down. He let out a deep moan as Bill’s cock went even deeper in his ass. Holding his shoulders, Dipper met Bill’s lips in another sloppy wet kiss as the sound of sex filled the room. Dipper opened his eyes, meeting Bill’s and he blushed even redder. He looked away embarrassed but didn’t stop slamming himself down on his dick, soon losing his shame and closing his eyes as he was swept away in the pleasure once again. 

“Beautiful” Hissed Bill and he bit into Dipper’s shoulder, sucking the skin there while he scratched his sides. 

“ _Bill!_ ” Dipper desperately moaned, too lost in his own desires to care about what his enemy thought of it or even that he was fucking a triangle. He arched his back tilting his head, as tears of lust built up in his eyes.

A feral gleam in Bill’s eyes formed as he growled and forced Dipper on his back, taking control again. Scratching into Dipper’s back, Dipper moaned again, the line of pain and pleasure blurring. Nails clutched his arms back behind his head. The demon pounded his ass into the mattress as Dipper panted his name again and again. 

“I really fucking love it when you say my name like that, Pine Tree.” He snarled into his ear. “Panting like a little slut. Don’t you **love** it when I slam into your tight ass as you scream my name over and over? You naughty boy, letting a _demon_ fuck you like this, especially with your darling sister right next to your bed. You’re not getting into heaven after this little escapade, hmm? I’ll treat you like a prince in hell and we’ll fuck every single **second** we’re there. Do you hear me you little slut?”

“Y-yes.” He nodded fervently.

“I’ll haunt your dreams, Dipper. Every night I’ll go into your dreams and fuck you senseless so that everyday you’ll think of me, and only me **.** Not Red. Not your family. Not your sister. **Me**.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” They were fucking like animals now. Bill furiously pounding his prostate without pause as Dipper kept on repeating his mantra.

“You’ll belong to me alone. Is that clear. You’ll be my little slut for all eternity, for all of forever and everything that comes after. Every little bit of you. Your body, your heart, your soul. All of it. Mine. Mine mine mine. **You’re all mine**. ”

“YES, YES, YOURS, ALL YOURS. ALL OF IT. YOURS.” Dipper sobbed. He was so close. One more push and he’d probably die.

“ **Look at me**.” Since when did he close his eyes? Dipper met the command without hesitance and met the look on Bill’s face. He was just as close as he was, face red with arousal and he struggled for control as pleasure overtook him.   

Dipper absolutely loved it and that’s all he needed to become undone.

“BILL!” He screamed out and groaned as Bill filled his ass with sperm. 

They stayed like that for a while catching their breath before Bill finally pulled out, his cum spilling out of Dipper’s ass and onto the bedsheets. He met Dipper’s lips for another long kiss before he flopped back beside Dipper, holding him. Catching their breaths, they lazily lay there for a long while, before Bill kissed his forehead and sat up.

“Well, that was fun.” he grabbed his pants and underwear, fixing himself up until he looked as impeccable as before. 

“Yeah. But, I still don’t understand.” Dipper gathered his thoughts, shaking the haze from sex away from his head.

“Yes, my sweet dear Pine Tree?”

“Why didn’t Mabel wake up?” Dipper looked over at his still sleeping sister, who was gone? Wait. When did the world turn gray-

“Uh oh, gotta run, Pine Tree.” Dipper remained shocked for another second before angrily screaming at the floating man.

“BILL!” The dream demon only laughed.

“I’ll see you later kid, but we’ll be sure to do this again some time. You are mine for all eternity now, right?” He purred.

A tattoo of a triangle appeared on his chest where his heart was and Dipper yelped.

“BILL?!”

“HAHA, you’re hilarious, Pine Tree. That’s why I love ya! See you in your wet dreams~

Now, **wake up.** ”

 

“Bill!” Dipper sat up in his bed.

“Pssh, dreaming of your boyfriend, brother?” Mabel laughed already awake in her own bed, knitting what seemed to be a sparkly hat with pig ears?

“Wha-NO!” Mabel grinned.

“You _were_ making gross boy noises in your sleep. Looks like Wendy’s got some competition! AHAHAHA.” She put down her knitting and went downstairs to get breakfast.

“NO, MABEL, UGH. He tripped on his covers, onto the floor. Stumbling onto his feet again, he cracked his back.

“Ughh, everything hurts. Wait a minute.” He looked into the mirror again. The bite marks were still on his neck and he was sure the scratch marks on his back were still there as well.

“BILLLLLLL!” And somewhere in the void a certain triangle laughed to himself as a boy went to go hide his hickey before breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the anniversary of when I started this profile and I decided to make a porn fic.
> 
> lmao so that's it, proof of me being a sinner. pls don't let my mom find this, she'd probably exorcise me from my home haha *flashes a frozen smile and fearful eyes*
> 
> This was my first porn fic and oh boy was it one heck of a ride. It's really hard to write some serious porn without laughing or scolding yourself on how ur gonna earn urself a VIP seat in hell but idk I had fun :^) And ik I posted this as a oneshot without plot, but if people are interested maybe I'll post a sequel or something idk  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> As always, I welcome any comments and kudos are precious to me. You guys are my motivation and idk you're all great... probably. 
> 
> I hope you all have a happy New Years and hey, thanks.


End file.
